Sunflower Garden
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: To Lili, he was absolute perfection, and that was why she loved him.


**A/N: I always found the two of them cute together. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I swear on my dead cat Mr. Frufru's grave that I, in under any circumstances, do not own Tekken.

* * *

She had always watched him from afar, admiring his free-spirited nature and charm.

Back in those days, Leo was but a distant dream she could only grasp in the world of slumber. But now, she was happy to find that those dreams had finally become a reality.

"Leo…" Lili thought fondly. She pictured a grinning, sun-kissed blond haired boy with blue eyes that rivaled the deepest oceans.

The memory of the day he had approached her and confessed brought forth a string of chuckles from her lungs. Leo was certainly a person to leave an impression.

_Lili sat at one of the benches in the park. The tournament was put on hold to give the competitors a little break. She found it as a perfect opportunity to relax an unwind for a while. Even though fighting was her favorite form of conquest, Emily Rocherfort was by no means inexhaustible. After all, she was only human._

_But she was a little bored. Nothing much happened outside the competition. Sighing, Lili slumped onto her seat, gazing at the clear blue sky with mundane interest._

_"Not a cloud in the sky..." Lili sighed exaggeratedly. "Would something just happen already? An alien invasion, a flying ice cream truck falling from the heavens, the freaking apocalypse, I don't care! It's bad enough that he only sees me as a friend." __ she muttered the latter part under her breath. __As if having her prayers answered, she was given a sign. The wind picked up, hurling leaves off the trees and other things. Lili instantly held on to her skirt before it could expose her undergarments._

"_ACK! Aw no, no!"_

_"Eh?" Confused, she glanced towards the direction of the voice when the gale died down. _

_Imagine her surprise when she saw a disgruntled Leo Kliesen, his hair appearing more than messed up for you to assume he just survived a hurricane with countless petals sticking onto it and his clothes. _

_"Leo?" _

_Leo froze.  
_

_"U-um, hi! Fancy meeting you here." He mentally kicked himself, his previous plan gone down the drain.  
_

_"What's that?" Lili pointed to single sunflower in his hand. "And don't you dare lie to me!" _

_Boy, she was sharp. Though she might have noticed they were really from a beautiful bouquet earlier.  
_

_'Stupid wind. The bouquet I bought didn't come in cheap. Those sunflowers were out of season here in Japan too!'_

_Leo blushed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly; his expression reminiscent to that of a child who got caught stealing a few cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. He couldn't lie now to her. Even if she would mock him for this or reject him, there was no turning back.  
_

_Straightening up, he went down on one knee, presenting her the flower and said, "I know this is sudden but, Ms. Rocherfort, will you go out with me?" He kept on a straight face, his tone serious. No one would suspect his inner turmoil. If she continued to stare blankly at him like that, he was sure he would have a panic attack soon enough._

_The girl laughed, not because she was being derisive, but she found it adorable. And not to mention, sweet. Lili had secretly rejoiced the moment he said those words. Her affections for Leo weren't unrequited as she thought.  
_

_"Of course I would." _

_Leo seemed not to have been hearing clearly.  
_

_"Look, it's alright if you refuse. I just-wait, what?"_

_Lily took the the golden blossom from his hands, and repeated, "I said yes, Leo."_

_With that, she kissed his cheek, treasuring the sunflower in her hands. How did he know they were here favorite?  
_

Leo was confident, headstrong, and bless him, a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame. His smile also made her heart skip a bit, especially when she knew that it was only for her.

She loved the way his golden locks swayed in the gentle breeze. She loved his sweet, laid-back personality. She loved the sound of his laughter.

To Lili, he was absolute perfection, and that was why she loved him.

~Owari

* * *

**A/N: For me, Leo is a guy. (At least when I write fics centering him and Lili.) Oh, yeah. I don't exactly know why I decided that for the title. It somehow fits. :P Review. Please? :)**


End file.
